


The Dragon Who Chases The Moon

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Beginnings, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Rinna and Kharjo find shelter from a storm ... and also in each other.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kharjo, Kharjo (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Dragon Who Chases The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 22: Knotting
> 
> \--
> 
> Now I know, yes, that canonically Khajiit are supposed to have barbed penises. They do not in my fics, so all y'all purists out there please keep in mind I am aware of and actively ignoring this tiny bit of canon (and I actually have an idea for addressing this in a future fic, but this wasn't the place for it). I still wanted their anatomy to be different in some way, however, hence the knotting. ;)
> 
> Also, this is officially my 200th fic! Woohoo!

Running for the gates, I kept my hood pulled up over my head, keeping the pouring rain off as much as possible as Kharjo kept pace with me. It felt as though the sky had cracked in two and was simply pouring its contents onto Tamriel, and were we further out, we would have sought a cave or other such shelter. We were close to Riften, however, close to a home and a warm bed and we weren’t about to pass that up.

Double timing it, we were able to make it through the gates, pausing for just a moment to catch our breath under the eaves before we scurried around the corner and to my house. I did have a door that led to the outside of Riften, but with where we were coming from, it was longer than just slipping in the main gates.

It had been a couple of weeks since last we’d been there, and so the fireplace was cold and in need of cleaning. I made quick work of it as Kharjo gathered some kindling and logs from the basement, enough to start it and keep it going through the night, his night vision enabling him to find what he needed despite the lack of light. _Lucky_ , I’d thought, more than once.

Once the fire was going, we raided the pantry, pulling out preserved meat and vegetables and cheese. Neither of us were quite up to fixing a full meal, but a snack tray of various foods? That we could manage. As we ate, our conversation was light, but I had some questions still that lingered concerning the last serious talk we’d had. I wasn’t sure if now was the best time to bring it up or not, but I was finding it harder and harder to ignore until Kharjo took notice.

“What is on your mind?” he asked. “You seem deep in thought.”

_Well, nothing for it_. Straightening up a little, I asked of him, “What we last spoke of … you know how I feel. You know this isn’t unrequited. Why do you hesitate so?”

Nodding, he measured his answer carefully, cautiously, as meticulous as if he were swinging his sword. “It is … difficult to explain.”

“Try. For me?” I pleaded, and my eyes and pout must have done him in because he smiled gently and shook his head.

“I do not want to hurt you, Rinna. Physically, I mean.”

Rolling my eyes, I commented, “I’m no maiden, Kharjo, I’ve slept with men before.”

“It is not like when Men and Mer lay together, I’m afraid. Khajiit are … different.”

“Different? How?”

Shifting slightly, poor Kharjo looked flustered, almost as if he could be blushing he would. “When a male Khajiit … achieves orgasm … we have what is called a _knot_.” My brow furrowed in confusion, but I nodded for him to continue. “It is something meant to ensure the passing of our seed. It inflates and we would be, er … _stuck_ together. Not for too long, maybe ten minutes or so. Then it would deflate and we could part.” Reaching up to scratch behind his ear, he added, “It is not something that is commonly known outside of the Khajiit, and there are not many women out there who would tolerate something that, to them, is quite strange.”

Admittedly, yes, it did seem strange. Fantastical, even. Just one more way that Khajiit were different from all other races. But then again, this age was strange. Alduin the world eater had reappeared, dragons were coming back to life, and the spirit of the last Dragonborn had manifested in _me_ , a Bosmer. If anything, strange was the new normal, and so I shrugged it off and said, “Well, won’t know if we don’t try.”

His brow almost shot off his forehead, he seemed that surprised. “Really? You would be alright with …”

I reached over and took his hand. “Kharjo, this doesn’t change my feelings for you. If you’re not comfortable, then that’s fine, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

His expression softened as he took my hand in his. “I am humbled by you once again. First you return my mother’s Moon Amulet to me, and now you give me your heart.” Raising my hand, he let a soft kiss linger on my knuckles as he murmured, “I do not know what I have done to deserve such a prize, but I will live the rest of my life striving to be worthy of it.” Lifting his eyes to meet mine, a smile tugged at the outermost corners of his lips, baring his teeth as he suggested, “Now, since we are fed, why don’t we get these wet clothes off of you …”

The roaring fire by the table had helped chase away the chill, but as soon as we stood and walked to my bedroom - though it was only one room away - I began to shiver. My clothes had begun to dry, but I might as well have been dunked in Lake Honrich for how wet I’d gotten. Slipping my cloak off my shoulders, it landed on the floor with a _thud_ that it shouldn’t have had it been dry. Next I worked my boots and socks off, and from the sound of clanking metal behind me, I could tell that Kharjo was shedding his armour as well. He was quicker than I, however, as right after I pulled off my leather tunic and undershirt, I felt warm hands on my shoulders and then, unexpectedly, a warm, wet tongue at the juncture of my shoulder and neck. I gasped, both aroused and surprised that … “Your tongue, it’s not …”

“Rough?” Chuckling, he explained, “Yes, we do not need our tongues to clean ourselves, so ours are smooth like yours.” With that, he resumed trailing his tongue up my neck and I moaned loudly, leaning back against him. I barely noticed when my breast band loosened until his hands worked themselves underneath, fingers brushing over hardening nipples. The very tips of his teeth grazed over the lobe of my ear, tracing upwards before gently nibbling on the elongated point. My eyes fluttered closed as the material from my breast band hit the floor and one of his hands was trailing down toward the waist of my pants. I clutched at the wandering arm, seeking an anchor as he delved underneath my smalls, swiping gently through moistening folds. Moaning, I bucked against his hand and he held me even tighter against him, his teeth sweeping back down my ear to nip at my neck. I could feel a growing hardness behind me, but for the moment, Kharjo seemed content where we were at.

As his fingers swirled around my sensitive bud, my legs shook and my knees almost gave out, but he carefully held me against him, grinding ever so slightly against my ass. He was slowly driving me wild and I desperately needed more, but the only thing I was able to choke out was his name. “Kharjo …”

“Mmm, shall we retire to the bed, my sweet?” Pulling his hands out of my pants, he licked his fingers as he added, “I’d like to get a proper taste of you.”

At his directive, we tumbled onto the mattress, just large enough to accompany two people if they didn't mind being close, which was definitely the case, here. Indeed, I couldn't get enough of him as his large hands roamed my body, groping and touching whatever flesh he could and uncovering that which he couldn't. He had both of us completely stripped in record time, and the feel of his fur against my bare skin was amazing. It wasn't rough and coarse like the furs of dead animals that I occasionally used for cloaks or sold for extra septims. No, instead it was silky smooth, and if I hadn't been told what was touching me, I would have thought it a velvet blanket. His tongue, long and wet, traced random trails down my body, concentrating on different sensitive spots he found until finally he delved in between my legs, as promised.

I cried out, back arching against the bed as I realised that Khajiit tongues were far longer than I'd even thought, capable of penetrating almost as deeply as fingers. His teeth he kept carefully tucked away from anywhere too sensitive, but I could still feel their points against my outer lips and I groaned at the duel sensation. He worked me open with practised ease, hands caressing my hips, claws lightly scratching against my thighs to heighten the bolts of pleasure shooting through me. When he purposefully nuzzled his nose against my pearl I clutched the sheets as I fought between the urge to come and the want for _more_ first. I didn't have to decide as he growled, "Don't hold back on me now, Rinna. _Come_ for Kharjo."

That was all the encouragement I need as I tumbled over the edge as he pushed his tongue back inside me, my inner walls clenching against the soft, wet organ as the waves washed over me. The storm outside had picked up in intensity, thunder rolling across the woods of the Rift, but I barely heard it over the rushing in my ears.

Easing me down from my high, Kharjo crawled back up my body, slinking in such a graceful manner I hadn't even realised the warrior was capable of until he was already caging me in. The glint in his eye was downright predatory, but I wasn't scared, not in the slightest. We had been through many scuffles and battles together, fighting by each other's side, protecting and defending one another as we fought against wild beasts and bandits and other creatures. He was steadfast and true, my rock, the foundation that helped support me as I struggled to come to grips with _just what the hell does it mean to be Dragonborn_? My hips bucked towards him, my legs sliding over his thighs in encouragement, and he chuckled as he laid a sweet kiss on my forehead before he slowly began to breach me.

At that point, I was quite glad that he'd so thoroughly undone me with his tongue, because he was far from small. It wasn't so much the length but the _girth_ that took my breath away, even as he went slow to allow me the time to adjust. Even once fully seated within me, he waited, laving my sensitive neck with licks and little nibbles until I flexed my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist. Chuckling, he asked, "So eagre, are we?"

" _Please_ ..." was all I could get out, my voice cracking with need, and he soothed me by nuzzling my neck.

"My poor little sweet. Don't worry, I will take care of you."

And Kharjo was one to keep his word. Slowly drawing out of me, he pushed back in with measured force, careful to not push too far, too fast. As the thunder raged overhead and the rain lashed at the roof, he slowly took me apart, thrust by thrust, as I turned into a moaning mess, clutching at him, nails digging into the meat of his shoulders and biceps. He needed not even touch my tender bud as I came around his girthy length, sobbing at the intensity. Kharjo merely wiped away the tears with tender licks and kisses as he kept going, riding through the waves, and though it seemed impossible, another orgasm began cresting right behind it.

I couldn't even say anything, could only gasp as I felt it, and his voice rumbled against my chest, vibrating the air around us as he murmured, "Don't hold back on me, I'm close ..."

Though I'd thought he'd fully penetrated me already, I could feel something growing at his base, and I moaned and shook as I wondered what it would really feel like to take a knot as he'd described. A short moment of anxiety swept over me, unsure, but the building orgasm would not be denied and I surrendered to whatever would happen, trusting Kharjo to not hurt me.

Suddenly, on one of his thrusts, he pushed even harder, and I felt his knot began to breach me, and I fought to breathe through the pressure, pleasurable though it was. Reaching down, he rubbed at my bud, and the unexpected thrill of pleasure sent me careening through an orgasm so intense, for a moment I couldn't be sure if I was even still fully conscious. I felt his knot catch, felt the rush of warm fluid as he filled me, heard the grunt of his own orgasm, but it all seemed so far away.

And then it all came rushing back, my limbs trembling as I finally heard Kharjo murmuring sweet praises in my ear. I felt limp, like a wrung out rag set out on a line to dry, and I wasn't sure if I could have moved had Alduin himself landed in the middle of Riften and demanded I fight him directly. "Are you alright, my sweet?"

Blinking heavily, my gaze met Kharjo's and I smiled. "Very much so."

"Good. I'm going to move us, now, into a more comfortable position while we wait."

Nodding, I let him do as he would, his arms circling my back and my waist and holding me to him as he rolled, letting my full weight rest on top of him. Kissing my forehead, he stroked my loosened braids with one hand, the other trailing mindlessly along my spine. Humming, I buried my face in his chest, feeling rather than hearing the purr that rumbled from deep within him.

I couldn't be certain of the passage of time, and though he'd said it would take around ten minutes for his knot to deflate, I couldn't tell how accurate that estimate was as I seemed to just float until I finally felt the knot began to loosen, allowing him to slip out of me. I was still in a wondrous daze, enjoying the feel of his soft, warm body against mine, and when he moved me back onto the bed and went to get up, I whimpered, reaching for him.

He grasped my hand gently. "I'm not leaving, just fetching something to help clean us up." He chuckled as he added, "We have made quite the mess."

In that, he wasn’t wrong, as I could feel the fluids leaking out of me, though I was far too relaxed and lazy to worry about it at the moment. As always, Kharjo took care of me, fetching a rag and a small bucket of water to give us both a spot bath. I did manage to push myself up to sitting, but he refused to let me move any further than that, lovingly washing me up with a gentle touch. Ordinarily, it would have been odd to allow someone to wash me in such a way, but with Kharjo, it was just natural.

When he was done, he crawled back into the bed next to me, and I immediately curled into him, tucking my head into his chest. I could feel his body shake slightly with quiet laughter as he wrapped his arms around me. “Feeling cuddly, are we?”

“Mmm,” was all the response I could give, sinking back into that comforting softness and warmth that he offered.

Once again, I could feel him purr as he nuzzled my hair. “Sleep, my sweet, I’ll make sure the fire keeps going.”

The rain pelted the roof, still going strong even though it had begun hours before, and between that and Kharjo’s gentle purr, I gently fell into the soundest sleep I’d had since waking up in that wagon headed for Helgen.


End file.
